pdshfandomcom-20200215-history
George Washington
Historical Background Geroge Washington, the first president of the United States, was a warrior for much of his life. As a young man, he fought in the French and Indian War. He remained in the military, slowly climbing the ranks, until he was asked to become the General of the newly formed Continental Army. With the Continental Army, he battled the armies of Great Britain, which were sent to stifle the rebellion of the American Colonies against British rule. During the American Revolutionary War, Washington's armies often lacked the supplies they needed, and were forced to endure harsh winters, disease and deadly combat. After the British withdrew from the colonies, the citizens of the 13 colonies formed the United States, an independent nation, and elected Washington to become the first president in 1789. Though he was, at first, reluctant to take the responsibility, he considered it his duty, and served two terms. He died shortly after that. Washington stood around 6'2" making him quite a bit taller than most of his contemporaries, and he was generally respected as a man of great integrity. He demonstrated himself to be a brilliant military tactician, and a man capable of enduring hardship. Public Domain Comic Appearances (Non-Fiction) * True Comics #2, 4, 7, 9, 34 * Great Comics #1 * Spy Smasher #4 * Headline Comics vol. 2 #1-2 (13) * Heroic Comics #38 * Know Your Presidents #1948 * Soldiers of Fortune #5, 8 * Warfront #11 * Atomic Attack #8 * Treasure Chest of Fun and Fact vol. 2 #13 19, vol. 12 #4 210 * Stamps Comics #2: '''The Battle of White Plains * '''War Heroes #3: History of the Purple Heart. Public Domain Comic Appearances * Jerry Drummer #1-2 * Jumbo Comics #19: George Washington pardons the Hawk of the Seas for piracy and invites him to join the American Revolution. * Silver Streak Comics #8: George Washington gives orders to Dan Dearborn. * Shield-Wizard Comics #1: George Washington meets the first Wizard. * Startling Comics vol. 4 #1 10: George Washington gives orders to Bruce Carter I, ancestor of the Fighting Yank. * Big Shot Comics #21: George Washington is assisted by the original Cloak. * Charles Starrett as the Durango Kid #2: George Washington is assisted by the White Indian (Dan Brand). * White Indian #12, 14: George Washington is assisted by the White Indian (Dan Brand). * Thrilling Comics #9: George Washington encounters the time traveling Ghost. * Blue Bolt vol. 1 #8, 11: Sergeant Spook meets the ghost of George Washington living in Ghost Town. * Our Flag Comics #2: The ghosts of George Washington and Abraham Lincoln visit Jim Courtney and grant him the power to become America's new champion, the Flag. * Green Hornet #12: George Washington's spirit is show living with the spirit of Abraham Lincoln, Daniel Boone and other American heroes on a cloud called "Spiritual Society." They send Bunk Hill to prove his heroism in the 20th century. * National Comics #20: Uncle Sam encounters George Washington's ghost. * Hit Comics #25, 33, 52; Kid Eternity #8: George Washington summoned to the 20th century by Kid Eternity. * Prize Comics vol. 3 #3 27: Green Lama summons George Washington to the 20th century to battle Benedict Arnold and other historical villains. * Captain Marvel Jr. #8: A George Washington impostor summoned to the 20th century to help conquer it. * Captain Midnight #58: George Washington is molecuraly reconstructed by aliens on their home planet, along with Confucious, Julius Caesar and Christopher Columbus. Washington meets Captain Midnight. * Sparky Watts #5 See Also *Wikipedia *Third Aged Mutant Ninja Turkeys Category:Heroes Category:Historical Characters Category:Comic Book Characters Category:Movie Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Novelty Characters Category:Quality Characters Category:Prize Characters Category:Fawcett Characters Category:MLJ Characters Category:Nedor Characters Category:Video Game Characters Category:Charlton Characters Category:1732 Debuts Category:Dead Characters Category:Non-Powered Characters Category:Protagonists Category:Film Serial Characters Category:Animated Characters Category:Television Characters Category:Literary Characters Category:Kitchen Sink Characters Category:Gold Key Characters Category:Harvey Characters Category:Warren Characters Category:Webcomic Characters Category:Politician Characters